IinnovatRivecwenatydseovfetlroepamtienngtsanind pcorecvhelenatrinpghsyesniosolorignyeuarnadl mheoalreicnuglalorsbsi.olTohgeysehavdevpanavcesd wthiellwulatyimfoartenleywbeanedfit millions of individuals. However, for this to occur, it will be necessary to develop a safe and reliable Irmeseecahracnhisemffofrotridsetloivdersiingnbaiondacdtievelcopmapvoeurnsdastildeirleocntlgy-tteormthedriungnedreeliavre. ryThseysgteomal fofrththies ctroelalatmboernatiovfeinner ear disorders. Working together, biomedical engineers from Draper Laboratory with experience and expertise IiandthEeadreIvnefliormpmareyntwoifthderuxgpedretilsieveirnyimnniecroesayrsptehmys,ioalondgyc,lipnhiacriamnascaonlodgsyciaendtisottsolforogmic tshuergMeraysswacilhluesnegttisneEeyr,e evaluate and perfect a drug delivery system for the treatment of inner ear disorders. This device will have Ibroad aTpphleicdaetsioignacnodntchepptointecnlutidaelsfoarnriemvpolauntitoednizdienvgictehethtraetaftimtsewntitohfinhtehaerimngasltosisd. cavity of humans. The device contains an externally-programmable pump to recirculate perilymph, an intracochlear catheter inserted Iicnotnoctehnetrsactaeldabtyiomapctainvietchoromupgohuandcso,cahnledosetonmsoyrs, afomr idxeitnegctcinhgamanbdertrwaintshmeixtteinrngaflloywpraongdrapmremssaubrleindfeolirvmeraytiofn. The core of the system is derived from a novel drug dispensing microsystem that the Draper team has Itdersmign(oende, fyaebaricantdedg,raenatdert)esdtedlivoevreyrstyhsetepmas,tcsoenvtearianlinygeatrhse.rTapheutilctrac-omipnoiautnudri,zdeidspdenvsiicnegismaechoamnpislemte,, long- control electronics, and power supply. IcmoinctrionmuToauchhseirnaeiecmdir,scfuolulfaitdthioecnopnorotfrpoaolnsdaylisnatferumesti;o(n3(1)o)efsdcteaovbmelilpsohpusanundrsginicnteatrolfpaprceoercitleoydmtuhrpehsi;na(n2ed)rdeavtresrlmuoipitnaebnledienfvoteircgcerhaftroeordnm,ic,factor Iceaolnendcstrtreroalneianicstse,fmtoerelecimhapentlraiysnm,tatanipodpnsrpoinepcrtihifaeytempfoaowsrteoarirdsaoncuagrvecieoty;f;ac(na4dn)d(d6ied)vaetveloatphluearntaepimsieapsf;elat(yn5t)andbdelevedflfroiucpgaclsoytwoirnapgopewrereleirsmceoirnvnaotriyor,lafnililminagl, Iexperiments, using prototype devices to deliver compounds to the inner ear.